The present invention relates to a golf green brush for assisting a golfer in the clearing of his path on a golf green. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf green brush that is easily collapsible so that it can fit into a pocket of a golfer.
The present invention is a golf green brush assembly for assisting a golfer in the clearing of a path on a golf green. The brush assembly comprises a tubular first handle portion having an inner end portion adapted to be manually gripped by the hand of a person and having an opposite outer end portion. The first handle portion has an elongate central passage terminating in a terminal opening in the outer end portion of the first handle portion. The brush assembly also includes a second handle portion having opposite inner and outer end portions. The second handle portion extends through the terminal opening in the outer end portion of the first handle portion. The inner end portion of the second handle portion is telescopically received in the central passage in the first handle portion. The brush assembly further includes a brush for sweeping engagement with the golf green. The brush is disposed on the second handle portion. The second handle portion is telescopically retractable into the first handle portion whereby the brush is received at least substantially completely within the first handle portion.